october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Julie
Julie — sometimes Juliet * Biography Julie's a Cait Sidhe changeling and one of Toby's oldest friends from childhood in the Summerlands. Julie is also the reason Tybalt dislikes her so much. There were many hostile encounters growing up in the Summerlands. And, Julie left Tybalt's court—the only Cait Sidhe to ever do that—and followed Toby to Home and he blamed Toby because she was the smart one.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 16 ✥ Julie is holding a grudge that Toby got her boyfriend killed. It wasn't quite that cut-and-dry, but Julie doesn't want to see reason. Backstory ✥ Julie's a the result of a dalliance between one of Tybalt's courtiers and a mortal woman. At the age of six, there was an accident—I never got the details—and her mortal mother was killed, while Juliet shape-shifted the first time. Her mother ended up dead and Julie was whisked away by her Cait Sidhe family. It took them years to lure her back to human form. As her de facto uncle, he tries to make her follow the laws of the Court of Cats, and she pretty much ignores them.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 16 ✥ The dent by the door in Devin's office at Home was still there, marking the spot where Julie tried to shoved Mitch Brown through the wall for making a crack about her latest boyfriend.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 6 Details About Abilities, Powers, Skills * Occupation / Titles / Position * Julie's working for Lily.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 7 Characteristics, Nature * Personality *Hotheaded Home / Habitat * Home — changeling halfway house Changeling Childhood Friends * Kerry — half Hob, half airhead; * Julie — half Cait Sidhe, all trouble; * Stacy Brown — weak-blooded Stacy, Toby's best friend and Mitch's eventual wife. * Mitch Brown — Nixie/Hob, mixed with human made him large, though Hobs are short * October Daye — half Daoine Sidhe, half human Physical Appearance * oversized canines behind cherry-red lips narrow stripes on the sides of her face, vanishing into the gold-and-brown streaks of her hair.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 16 Other Details * Toby took her picture off Devin's wall, the one with Jule, Toby and Mitch in it. * accepts Toby, grudgingly #6 Character Connections Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a "Spoiler Warning". ✥ In Rosemary and Rue, Julie and Ross Hampton are sent by Lily to escort Toby to a waiting taxi, they walk into Redcap's trap, Ross gets hit by a bullet meant for Toby and is killed.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 16 Julie attacks Toby at the Court of Cats until Tybalt threw off and made her back down. She accused Toby of killing Ross. She demanded that he kill Toby or let her do it.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 24 Later it comes out Redcap was paid by Devin. Quotes Book References See Also * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie * List of October Daye books Book Chapter References External References Toby-verse Links: * Characters/October Daye - Tropes & Idioms * Literature/October Daye - Tropes & Idioms * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki Category:Characters Category:Changelings Category:Cait Sidhe